The New Sexy
by Nakia-Park23
Summary: Sherlock thought 'The Woman' was the only one clever enough to meet him on his level however he meets another woman 'That Woman' as he begins to call her not only is clever but also makes him feel emotions he thought long dormant, and also provides him a safe haven when he becomes lost. *This is a quick three shot based on a dream I had. So the summary isn't the greatest.*
1. First Kiss

_A/N: Hey everyone, I've been wanting to write a full fic for awhile because 1) I love Sherlock Holmes in any adaptation & 2) I love both Benedict and Robert as Holmes for different reasons. However, this is a little three shot I decided to write which is written as a BBC Sherlock fic because this is actually based on a short, but hot then steamy dream I had about the actor Benedict Cumberbatch. ;) Since I love him and his portrayal of Sherlock, I decided to write it as a Sherlock fic. The dream will be split into parts & will be in bold and because as I said it was a dream based on Benedict, it might make Sherlock a bit OOC but I will try my best to keep him in character. This takes place right before 'The Hound of the Baskervilles'. _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Nakia's POV**

I had arrived in London early in the morning thankfully; I slept on the plane so I wouldn't need to rest before I visited my uncle. I did however go to my hotel to drop off my bags, shower & change. I pulled on my favorite pair of dark wash skinny jeans followed by a grey ruffled button-up blouse & my grey ankle boots. I quickly did my eye makeup in shades of soft purples to compliment the lavender bow of my blouse. My lips got my trusted honeydew lip balm. A spritz of Pink Sugar & I was out the door. Thankfully, my uncle gave me the directions the day before on how to get to his office so I didn't have to call him for it but just head there. I easily found the subway entrance…I mean tube entrance. Such a weird name for it, tube, I guess you could call the tunnel a tube. I paid the fare & walked to the back while I waited for my train to pull in. Soon the train pulled in which was crowded with early morning commuters. I was glad I walked to the last car hoping to find a seat. It was mostly filled however; a small corner seemed unoccupied as though people were avoiding it. I moved closer to see what was freaking everyone out I thought it might be a rat or homeless man. Turns out it was a man, although not an ordinary one. No this one was covered in blood holding what appeared to be a... harpoon. Interesting. Well a free seat is a free seat, so I sat down next to him much to everyone including his shock. His eyes, his gorgeous sea green eyes bugged out a bit & his mouth opened then closed while his eyes turned pensive as though it weren't often he was shocked by anything.

He spoke after a few seconds. "Why...?"

"Why not?"

"But..."

"I'm from New York."

As I'm sure any New Yorker can tell you that unless the free seat is next to a homeless man/woman who reeks we'll sit & even then we'll consider it for a second depending how tired we are. Even though I had slept on the plane, I wasn't sure how long my traveling would be. Moreover, this clearly wasn't a homeless man his clothes were too expensive for that, and he only smelled of soap and aftershave. He was just a strange man covered in blood, a very sexy strange man covered in blood, if I was to be honest with myself. Besides he wasn't the first man I've seen in the train covered in blood.

He seemed to understand completely for all he said was, "Ah." before looking forward.

Now it was my turn to open & close my mouth as I debated asking a question, which had me debating whether I wanted to know the answer.

Nevertheless, I asked anyways. "Human or animal?"

"Pig actually."

"Ah."

That was a relief. In not sure what I would have done had he said human. The wheels in my head turned quickly as I processed everything.

"So how did it turn out?"

"What?"

"The experiment, how did it turn out?"

"Quite well actually."

"That's good."

He was quiet again before he spoke up slight amazement in his voice. "How did you know it was an experiment?"

"Well it could have been only one of two possibilities & since it obviously wasn't the first one it had to be the last. I myself also enjoy running experiments."

He seemed intrigued. "What was the other possibility?"

"Well that you were practicing before going on a boat either fishing or whaling. However you don't seem the sea-fairing type so experiment was the more logical one."

"Strange most people just see but they do not observe."

"I've always been observant ever since I was young & more so because of my occupation."

"Ah yes a security guard would have to be observant."

"Very astute of you. How did you..."

"Quite easily there are three top fields which require observance. I can tell from your nails you're not in medical, your hands that you're not law enforcement so that leaves security."

"Not bad." I checked to ensure what stop we were at mine was to be the next one.

"So you mentioned you enjoy running experiments. Which kind do you prefer?"

I smirked at him about to do something I normally didn't. "Interpersonal one."

"Interesting, such as."

"This." With that, I kissed him on his sweet Cupid's bow lips running a hand through his curly black hair. This felt like it lasted for hours but in reality it was only 30 seconds. He looked shocked as though he had never been kissed. I got up since we reached my stop.

"Whatwasthat... What was that?" He was even cuter when he was scatterbrained.

"My experiment."

"Experiment of what?"

"If we ever see each other again I'll let you know." I winked at him then walked out the doors on to the platform. I doubted we'd ever see one another again but the kiss would stay with me.

* * *

I spent the afternoon with my uncle before coming back to my hotel room. I took a long bubble bath before slipping on my pjs & slipping between the sheets. Sleep soon came bringing with it dreams some good & one really good.

**I found myself back on the train again except this time I was standing & the sexy man from earlier stood in front of me. Our bodies were pressed together he towered over me looking into my eyes with his stormy ones. I reached up towards him on my tip toes to same time he bent his head down. We kissed softly a sweet chaste kiss but as if our lips were magnetic they touched again for a second time of their own accord. Then it seemed as though we were hit with the same feeling our bodies betraying us bringing together for a third time even closer than before. Our lips met again more forcefully, my arms wrapped around his neck fingers playing with his soft curls. His arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer close enough to feel the stirring in his loins. We continued making out oblivious to our surroundings nothing mattered except for our lips meeting & tongues intertwining. He smelled like soap & male musk, his hair felt like coarse silk, his lips tasted like tea & mystery, his body felt lean but strong. He pushed me against the door pulling his head away before bringing his lips to her...aah aah aah aah ahh. Everything went black. **

She hit the alarm with all her might for cutting her off just as it was getting good. Even though she doubted they would see one another, she did hope they would perhaps make her dream a reality.

* * *

**Sherlock's POV**

After she got off the train I sat their dumbfounded for ten seconds which is a lot for me. A kiss, that kiss just overloaded my senses me Sherlock. I can always rely on my senses but its as though that kiss turned them off, well that's not true they were there but they were focused on other things: the amount if pressure her lips exerted, the smell of her perfume sweet but not overpowering an everyday perfume not a date night perfume, her lips soft as if she takes care of them high level of personal grooming. Her hand running through my hair; an intimate sign or a curious one? She definitely wasn't a common woman able to see things most just ignored. The only other woman like that was 'The Woman' I thought she was the only one that could get under my skin so to speak. Unlike 'The Woman' he could read this one possibly because her clothing remained on. She was a late riser, slept on the right side of the bed, security guard which he confirmed, lives alone, feminine but with a tomboyish personality, grew up in the southern states in America, strong character, family oriented, & not easily angered. Over all not a bad assessment on my part one that would certainly have John gawking. I had solved the case of the former ship captain experimenting on using the harpoon, which she had correctly deduced. I though back to a time I had wanted to be a pirate such silly fantasies of a child not yet finding my true calling. I hoped I would soon have another case my mind wasn't meant to be idle it needed to keep active like a hamster in a wheel constantly turning. Plus this woman & the kiss that kept popping up in my mind like those punching clowns that never stay down, always coming back for more. I needed a cigarette but John had made me quick cold turkey how did he do that ah yes he told me the great Sherlock couldn't just stop like that. Well I could I knew I could. I knew John was just playing to my competitive & arrogant mind but I still wanted to prove him wrong but why, could it be I had begun to see John as a friend after all I had introduced him to Sebastian as a friend did I not even if it was to prove to my former pledge buddy I could make friends. No matter it's my stop & I was done of this tedious train ride. If only the cabs would've stopped for me, I would've never met that woman or need a cigarette right now proving John right.


	2. Kismet

_A/N: So I've already got some follows, favs and a review. I am so grateful I didn't even think anyone was going to like it but I figured what the hell I'll write it out cause I know I'd love to read it. So thank you all for the love I won't keep you in too much suspense. Chapter 3 the final chapter is almost done so it'll be up soon especially since tomorrow & Monday are my days off therefore I'll have more time. I researched a bit for this fic so to any snake lovers if I got anything wrong I'm sorry I just went by what I read online for the differences that would fit best in the story. Also if you want to read the conclusion to this particular case it's on "John Watson"'s blog you can search for it online and it'll pop up it's the case mentioned in The Reichenbach Fall the 'Speckled Blond' if anyone wants to read it since I based the conclusions off their version instead of the original Speckled Band. Ok I feel I've ranted enough. Please read & review. _

-*-*-break

**Chapter 2**

As soon as John & I had come back from Baskerville, Lestrade texted me that he had another case for me. I must admit I was pleased I do hate to be bored & this last case shook me up more than I was willing to tell John. Not only did I start to doubt my abilities but my senses as well then the night I learned about the hallucinatory drug I was relieved however, seeing Moriarty's face instead of Dr. Frankland's made me realize he might be a bigger threat than I originally believed, in my mind anyway. No matter, surely he will appear soon enough, for now I must focus on the task on hand. It isn't good to let a mind like mine wander, John has that luxury with his simple mind I however do not, for if it were to wander I just might start thinking of that woman again not the women but that woman the one on the tube. She was most likely back home & no longer my concern. I didn't want to deal with the fact that I did indeed have emotions as much as I tried to prove otherwise. I could feel fear, me the worlds only consulting detective could feel fear & if I could feel fear what other emotions would I be forced to endure next. Oh well no time to think on it we have a case.

"John, get your coat we have a case to solve."

The cab ride over was quick & we soon found ourselves in Scotland Yard being pestered by Donovan. "Hello freak, why are you here?"

"Lestrade texted me he needs me to solve a case."

"Why would he need you? We're all more than capable."

Before he could muster a retort, Lestrade poked his head out of his office. "Donovan! Don't you have paperwork to get started on?"

"Yes sir," She turned back to him then John before walking away. "Goodbye freak." "You really need a hobby."

"What is it this time Lestrade? A murder, a kidnapping? Please tell me it's something worth my time."

"It's what appears to be a murder."

"It appears to be? It either is or it isn't."

"Well she's a young female in her early twenties she's dead but there is no known cause. It's not suicide no drugs were present, no bullet wound or knife wound present. No diseases or accidents. Her medical records state she was in perfect health, however there was something present in her blood work."

"Intriguing, there is something else isn't there."

"Yes she's covered in what looks like spots or speckles of some sort. Her name was Julia Stoner her sister

Helen came to me because she fears for her life after what happened to her sister. It's all there in the police statement."

Lestrade handed me the statement, which I read over quickly. "Very intriguing indeed. I suppose she's being kept at Bart's morgue we shall go and take a look but first I want to check out a theory I have. Come John."

Before we could leave the office we heard a woman's voice call out before she appeared in the doorway. "Uncle Greg, I hope I'm not disturbing you. Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize you had company...wait it's you isn't it."

"This is my niece Nakia."

"Whatareyou... What are you doing here?"

"Wait...you two know each other." Lestrade & John spoke in unison.

I stared at the woman before me as she stared at me while John & Lestrade looked back & forth at both of us obviously surprised. "We met on the tube."

"But you don't take the tube." Lestrade spoke up.

"Well there was the one time. Wait you met him when he was covered in blood." John answered Lestrade then turned to the young woman.

"Covered in what?"

"He was covered in pigs' blood it was for the Case of Black Peter."

"I remember reading it on the blog; it was right before the hound case."

"But if he was covered in blood how did the two of you meet on the tube I would've thought everyone would have avoided you."

"She's from New York City." I spoke without taking my eyes off the woman.

"Sherlock, now's not the time to start deducing her."

"She told me on the train."

"He's right I did tell him, he also wondered why I didn't avoid him."

"I don't understand." I sighed loudly at John's lack of knowledge of other major cities.

"In New York you see an empty seat you take it regardless of who's next to you unless they smell horrible of course or are just too creepy."

"And Sherlock covered in blood wasn't creepy?" Lestrade spoke up.

"He wasn't the first person on the train I've seen covered in blood."

"Oh god really?"

"Don't worry uncle he wasn't dead. He was very much alive however slightly deranged."

"How did you know Sherlock wasn't?"

"I'm good at reading people. It comes in handy with my line of work."

"Please don't tell me you're a consulting detective as well."

"I believe I have told you John that I'm the only one in the world she's a security guard therefore she must read people."

"Sherlock stop showing off."

"I deduced it when we were on the tube but do you want me to show off very well I will." I glanced at her briefly from top bottom.

"She writes in her spare time, she loves vanilla, she has a habit of biting her lower lip, her clothing is stylish but not overpriced she could afford better but prefers them to be comfortable making up for wearing a strict uniform most of the week, she indulges in caffeine only in small amounts, the fact that she prefers honeydew lip balm over lipstick & light makeup shows she confident unlike Molly who has to make up for the size of her lips, she obviously doesn't have to, her shoes are new just recently bought them, she'll be leaving in a week, & she is both clever & observant. There, see that is showing off."

John rolled his eyes at me then looked towards the woman prepared to apologize for my behavior as though it were needed I was only doing what I did best. John just didn't understand that. However, before John could offer his pitiful apology the woman spoke.

"I see everything else except my leaving in a week."

"It's obvious really Lestrade's calendar. It says 'Go to airport' in one weeks time. The only reason for him to do so would be to drop someone off or pick them up since you are visiting him it's obviously meant for you."

"Ah-ha, I missed that detail. So I see you boys are heading out shall I join you."

"We rather you didn't." "Sure." John & I spoke at the same time. John didn't understand I preferred to keep talking to a minimal & women generally talked often about trivial things, which would only distract me. Although Sarah did have her moment if use when she noticed Soo-Ling Yao's translations.

"Are you sure I was rather certain you wanted to hear the reason for my experiment. I guess I was wrong. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner Uncle Greg." She turned to leave.

Damn her she reminded me of that kiss we shared again. She also knew I was curious as to the reason behind it. She said it was an experiment but an experiment in what precisely. So far it had done nothing except pique my curiosity & occupy my thoughts at the odd occasion it wasn't occupied by other thoughts. As much as I wanted to move on leaving her to be nothing more but a small file in my mind palace, the kiss or the reason for it would gnaw at my mind like a dog does a bone until I discovered the reason.

"Very well, you can join us on our investigation." I wasn't surprised when I saw both John's eyes widen & her smug smile. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes like John & walked forward to the elevator.

I walked side by side with John keeping my strides purposely long & fast hoping she would give up joining us & just tell me the reason but despite deducing that her legs were shorter than mine or John's I hadn't anticipated her pace would match our own. Sufficiently enough that she moved between John & I, linking her arms with ours keeping pace & not even breathing hard. I resisted the urge to shake her off just to watch her expression & wipe off John's smile however; I wasn't an intentionally rude person unintentionally perhaps but not on purpose. 'Always be kind to those weaker than yourself.' Perhaps the one piece of advice from 'mummy' that I kept. Unlike Mycroft who always did everything mummy asked of him. See there it goes my mind's already wandering, I knew this was a bad idea.

"So where are we going Sherlock?"

"You two are going back to the flat while I go off to check my lead."

"So I take it when you get back we'll talk about my experiment."

"Yes of course."

I knew I was scowling but I couldn't help it. She looked at me with a glint in her big luminous eyes & John was looking back & forth at the two of us trying to piece things together.

"What exactly was the experiment?" John turned from Nakia to myself as he remembered something. "And Sherlock how did you know her lip balm is honeydew flavored?"

I remained scowling & continued to walk forward leaving them behind. However, I could still hear her voice reach me.

"I take it you're too embarrassed to tell him so I suppose I will have too. You see before I left the train I kissed Sherlock on the lips."

"You kissed...you actually kissed Sherlock. Oh I have got to hear this."

"I'm sure he won't mind his friend knowing about our short train trip."

"Very well would you like to get some coffee I'm pretty sure Sherlock might be awhile & you can tell me about your meeting & this 'experiment' that took place."

"I'd be delighted however the reason for it will wait as I promised to tell Sherlock first."

"I can live with that. Bye Sherlock."

I watched as John & that woman walked off arm & arm chatting like two schoolgirls. I knew I would never hear the end of this. Lucky for them I had a case to solve.

- break

I had to admit the scowl on Sherlock's face was the cutest & the way his eyes squinted was priceless. John was a total sweetheart listening intently as I told him the details of the train ride on our walk back to their apartment. He chuckled & mumbled something about now understanding why he needed the cigarettes so badly. He also filled me in on how he met Sherlock and their lives thus far.

It took three hours but Sherlock soon came back his eyes were lit up & he seemed in good spirits, until we had a phone call later from the zoo of all places.

"Hmm, well that wasn't what I expected."

He jumped into his chair his longs legs stretched out & his hands in prayer form with his eyes closed. I look over at John. "Is he praying?"

"No, just thinking I don't think he's the type that would pray. Come I'll make you a cup of tea he'll be like that for awhile. There are times I go out & he'll talk out loud as if I'm still there." I giggled at the thought.

A few hours later & I got to see it first hand. "Her fiancé, it has to be."

"Who's fiancé?"

I must have startled him because he looked around then back at me. It could have been because I was sitting right next to him. I may have been staring at his handsome face, which isn't as creepy as it sounds. Wouldn't you also admire a sexy man if you could? Especially a completely oblivious one & one that was fascinating to study.

"Where's John?"

"He went out to the grocers about an hour ago he should be back in a bit."

"I was just speaking to him."

"He warned me that you do that. I must say it's cute."

"Cute?"

"What is it with men & not liking being called cute? Fine I guess the better word would be endearing."

"Puppies are cute, teddy bears are cute. I am not cute, or do anything endearing."

"Yes you do." I voiced smugly.

After a moment of silence I spoke again. "What about the fiancé?"

"It has to be him he has the snakes none of the zoos are missing any but how could a snake get into her room bite her & leave & no one notice."

"What kind of snakes does he have?"

"A boa constrictor, a Brazilian lancehead snake, a common grass snake & a king cobra."

"What kind of toxin was found in her body?"

"Hemotoxic venom. Problem is he has an alibi as well. Unless someone did the work for him. Which would be clever but he isn't clever. But how else could it have been caused."

"I'm not sure, but it wasn't one of his snakes."

"How could you possibly know that? He has snakes two of which are venomous. No zoo has reported any missing so it must be the venom is found in most snakes & matches the symptoms that Julia had when she died."

"Yes except it doesn't match his snakes, as you said two aren't venomous the boa prefers to suffocate & the grass snake like the garden isn't venomous either. While the other two are venomous, they aren't a match. The king cobra has nuerotoxic venom & the lancehead also called fer de lance have myotoxic venom both causing muscle stiffness, seizures, nausea and vomiting. Neither are specifically hemotoxic. The nearest hemotoxic snake to this area is the puff adder, which is native to England. Perhaps she got bit somewhere else."

Sherlock looked at me as if I had grown two heads. "You said it yourself I'm a writer I write mystery novels & adventure stories I needed to know what kind of snakes & possible dangers one of my characters would have faced when I looked it up I was surprised by the variety of venom. When I find useful information I just store it away until I need it later."

"You are more valuable than I expected. Perhaps the solution is simpler than we thought perhaps she got bitten but didn't realize it & died. However it seems too coincidental & I don't believing there are coincidences, coincidences are for the dull."

Suddenly Sherlock's phone buzzed with a new call.

"Yes, I knew it; we'll be right over tomorrow."

After he ended the call, he spoke. "I knew there was no such thing as coincidences. Helen is getting the same symptoms as her sister however she has no bite marks."

"Strange, so how are they getting the venom?"

"Perhaps it was in something they ate. They ingested it somehow."

"No as soon as it hit their stomach the digestive acids would've destroyed it & even if it hadn't they would've vomited it."

"Well I'm out of ideas it'll come to me later. For now why don't you tell me what I want to know."

"About what?"

"About the experiment."

"Ah that." I didn't know what to say, how do I answer him when I'm not even sure why I did it. It wasn't really an experiment however, I knew saying that would intrigue him. All I wanted to know was how soft his lips were & how sweet they were. Even with the pigs blood they were still sweet & soft as clouds. He tasted like mysteries & enigmas, and I wanted more, much more. I had also hoped that just maybe he would want more as well. Perhaps it was best to tell him the truth I hated to lie and he'd see right through it anyways.

"Well for one I wanted to see if it was a kismet kiss if perhaps we would meet again. I also wondered if your lips were as soft & sweet as they looked."

"I must admit you didn't seem the type to believe in fate or fanciful things. You seemed a traditionalist then again your perfume did have fruity elements showing you were on a newer way of thinking. I've done an analysis of perfumes. It's all on the website. I don't believe in fate or destiny."

"Well whether you believe in it or not, we did meet again. So as improbable as it seems it's the truth."

"Perhaps, logically speaking." He grew silent again almost as though he were sulking that I had bested him in logic.

Watching him sitting there all pensive almost meditative gave me the overwhelming urge to kiss him again just to watch the shock on his face. He was adorable when confused, his nose scrunched up & eyebrows would be drawn downwards.

While his eyes were closed, I straddled him careful not to be noticed. I then gently caressed his face causing him to start & his eyes to shoot open. He noticed I was straddling him & he became scatterbrained again.

"What...what are you doing?"

I expected him to push me away or to get up but he just sat there watching me, showing me that there was a part of him that wanted this.

"Think of it as an experiment if it's safer for you that way."

"Why would I need safer? Intimacy doesn't alarm me."

"Good so it won't frighten you if I do this." I leaned forward brushing his lips with mine barely touching them making his own part involuntarily. Then I kissed his lips softly one hand reaching up to the back of his head caressing his scalp my fingers playing in the soft curls while my other hand rested on his chest the pad of my thumb caressing the bare skin that peeked out from the slightly opened shirt.

I waited for him to stop me, but he didn't. While he wasn't returning my kiss with the passion in my dream he was slowly beginning to return it as though he were slowly awakening from a deep slumber. Soon his hand found its way in my own curls holding my head pulling me closer while his other arm intertwined around my waist. The kiss while maintaining a sweet softness was quite ardent. It was as most first kisses were slow as to be savored, passionate but laced with trepidation. As he held me close I could feel the emotions pouring off him through his kiss all the pent up feelings he had denied for so long. He clung to me as one would a buoy in a chaotic sea, never having unleashed his emotions he was indeed traversing unknown waters. I realized that he needed this kiss as much as I did, if not more. We were both so caught up in the moment our lips touching, our tongues quietly mingling our fingers playing with locks of each others hair that neither of us heard the door open, bag drop, silent footfalls then door close again.

When we broke apart, we stared at each other for a moment neither of us knowing quite what to say so we ended up saying nothing as the moment passed. I got off his lap wished him luck on the case then headed to my hotel.

There were times that week I wanted to pick up the phone & call but what would I say. I wanted him more than ever & it seemed he wanted me but how would we make it work. I would be a distraction to him a liability even & I couldn't just uproot my life. Could I?

Before I knew it, it was time for my uncle to drive me to the airport I was reminded of an old Jimmy Durante song I didn't want to go but I couldn't stay. Well if it is kismet, we will meet again. I can only hope.


	3. Kiss of Life

_A/N: This is the last chapter of my three shot. This has been fun to write, it's the first completed story based on a dream that I have done and while I didn't expect the follows/reviews/favs that I received and I'm utterly grateful for them. It has given me the motivation to write the others that will hopefully become full-length novels. So as I warned in the beginning this is where Sherlock will be the most OOC because as I have said this dream wasn't about him but the actor so I tried my best to fit it in(dream in __**bold**__) while keeping the character intact as best I could. I also gave him the same first name because I thought it'd be cute and a digital cupcake goes to anyone who knows how I got the last name. Well, I hope everyone enjoys this final chapter. As always please read and review. _

-*-*-break

**Chapter 3**

When my uncle called me I thought it was just some practical joke, it had to be hadn't it? However, when John called I knew it was true. The unmistakable sadness in his voice proved the brutal truth, Sherlock was dead. He had just been buried the day before. My uncle said it was a suicide Sherlock had been branded a fake. John said he had to have been forced somehow and there was no way he could be a fake. As much as I loved my uncle, I knew John was right Sherlock was no fake there had to be something else something we didn't know.

I put the phone down and sat on the couch numbly. I recalled when we first met, the look on his face when I first kissed him, his meditative pose, the cute way he was oblivious when he was deep in thought, the kisses we shared, the feeling of his long artistic fingers playing in my hair, the smell of his soap and as I touched my own lips I recalled the taste of his. I remember telling him it was kismet that fate had brought us together. I had left London with the hope we would meet again.

Oh, why didn't I pick up the phone and call him? Why didn't I stay? I could've helped. I could've done something, prevented it somehow. Now I'll never know. The hope I once held dear was now replaced with what ifs. The hope I had was dashed against the rocks by waves of sadness that soon hit me with full force.

I absentmindedly grabbed one of the couch pillows and hugged it close to my chest as I put my face into and sobbed. Sobbed for the loss of someone special, a genius, a love that could've spanned the ages, the knowledge he was just a plane ride away, lost hope and the never knowing what could've happened. I sat on the couch and cried for what seemed like hours. I had hoped the release of tears would've eased the pain but they didn't, nothing would ease it except maybe time, which I had plenty of.

I got up to head towards the kitchen to get a glass of cold water for my parched throat when I heard a knock on the door. I didn't want to see anyone now so I just ignored them and hoped they would go away. I almost thought they had when the knock came again.

I yelled at the door hoping the person on the other side would get the hint. "Go away."

The knock came again louder. "Oh shut up."

Still the person would not take a clue so I went to the door unlocked it and was ready to give who ever it was a piece of my mind. However when I opened it and looked out I had to hold onto the door for support lest my knees buckle. It couldn't be him could it? Unless he was, a ghost and ghost just don't exist.

"How are you here? You're supposed to be dead they said you fell from the roof of St. Bartholomew's you were buried just yesterday."

"It had to be done this way. You're crying, why are you crying? Tears weren't exactly going to bring me back were they?"

I smiled at the inconsiderate logic. "It really is you. And apparently the tears worked since you are standing in my doorway." My words dripped with sarcasm.

"Ah, point taken. I'm sorry I don't usually know the right or considerate things to say."

"It's alright I understand. What am I doing? Come inside please." I opened the door wider to let him in. "Would you like some tea?" I still felt in shock.

"Yes I would love some."

"I'll brew some and you can fill me in on what happened."

After three cups of tea and an hour later, he had given me the summarized version of the showdown with Moriarty, the snipers and why he had to fake his death and even how he did it, which was quite ingenious and very carefully planned out. "So that's why you came here so his men wouldn't find you alive."

"Of course they can't know I'm alive. They don't know about you and you are the only person I know outside of England that was far enough away to offer me a safe place to stay while I solve the problem of proving Moriarty is real."

"Is that the only reason you came?"

"What other reason is there?"

It was hard to hide the hurt in my eyes. "I thought perhaps just maybe you cared for me in a small way."

"As Mycroft has said caring is a disadvantage." He seemed like he was trying to convince himself & not me.

"Bullshit."

"What?"

"You heard me that's bullshit. Mycroft told you that, well that's rich. John told me how he had offered him money to spy on you because he was concerned and told him to protect you when he screwed up with Moriarty. You can't be that concerned for someone without caring for them. He can't tell you not to care for others when he clearly cares about you." I rolled my eyes at an imaginary Mycroft.

"Caring isn't a disadvantage it's a strength. Caring, love, compassion it's what makes us human. Everyone cares for someone even if it's only themselves. If you didn't care you wouldn't have become a consulting detective protecting England from the evil criminal class, and don't tell me it's for the art or the brain work we both know that's a lie you told yourself so you could really believe you had no emotions. Even Moriarty knew you had a heart and cared. If you didn't care, you would have just walked down those stairs off that roof after Moriarty shot himself but you didn't did you. No you jumped to protect John, Mrs. Hudson and my uncle, all people you care about, people who you deep down consider your friends."

I looked him in the eyes as I spoke with full conviction. "You even asked help from Molly, you the man who always works alone asked her for help because she cared for you and you knew that if the others knew what was happening they would've sacrificed themselves for you if it meant keeping you alive because they care for you as well. Self-sacrifice is the hardest most selfless act we can do so you can't tell me it was done for the brainwork or the art; you did it because you care. Only someone strong would have done that. It's not a disadvantage. I even know you want to show those emotions to those you can trust. I felt it in your kiss that day; you're tired of denying them."

"Would you have done so?"

"Done what?"

"Sacrificed yourself for me."

I didn't even have to think about it. "In a heartbeat."

"Why?"

"Obvious, because I care for you."

"But we've only known each other a short time."

"You knew Moriarty for five minutes yet knew he was a spider with a web that spread through the criminal underworld and you knew John for mere minutes before knowing he would make the perfect flatmate and his life history. So you aren't one to talk about not knowing someone in a short time."

"As always you're very observant and quite right. As much as I try to suppress them, I do have emotions and feelings. Even the bad ones as I learned in Baskerville. I do care a great deal for those closest to me. I didn't just come here because I knew it would be safe but because I care for you as well."

I smiled at him and felt my heart beat faster as he moved in for a quick kiss. It was the first time he had initiated a kiss and it meant the world to me that he trusted me with his feelings. Sherlock was beginning to trust and to care openly and I couldn't have been happier.

"Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know you hurt me, my uncle, Mrs. Hudson and especially John. You could have told us we would have understood."

"I understand how you feel...however, I wish to do something." His eyes lit up as they did when he solved a case.

"Like what?"

"An experiment."

It seemed a bit strange but he had come back from the dead and all the way to NYC to see me who was I, to deny his request no matter how odd. "Okay just don't make a mess in the kitchen and NO using my pots or pans."

"Well while that is good to know I had a different experiment in mind."

I looked at him suspiciously. "What kind of experiment?"

"Come with me and I'll show you exactly what I have in mind."

He brought me to my bedroom but I still wasn't quite sure what he had planned. After the bedroom door closed, he pushed me against it kissing my lips sweetly before moving down to kiss my neck devilishly, making me breath heavy. I bit my bottom lip involuntarily. He looked at me with those sea green eyes smirking before running his thumb along my bottom lip making me release it before capturing it with his lips sucking on it gently eliciting a moan from my throat.

I removed his coat and scarf revealing black pants and a dark purple button up that was slightly opened showing off his long marble white throat. I did what I had longed to do, kiss the column of his throat I started from the top and worked my way down to his chest unbuttoning his shirt as I went, exposing more and more skin. His chest was as I imagined pale and sinewy. Despite the cool alabaster appearance, his skin was warm and soft.

We kissed again and he pulled my shirt up over my head followed by my jeans that landed on the floor next to his pants. He kissed me again more hungrily than before as though now his emotions were fully unleashed. He lifted me up and placed me on the bed. His arms weren't what you would consider muscular but they were strong and well defined. I couldn't stop running my hands along them as he knelt over me.

-break

**He kissed my lips then trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbone then continuing downwards to my breast kissing the exposed flesh before cupping and kneading them. He peeled down the thin fabric to reveal a hardened peak to his hungry mouth. As his lips enclosed on the peak I gasped and my hips bucked on their own accord. I arched up, hurrying to get my bra unhooked before ripping it away so he had full access to do the same administrations to the second breast, which he did. **

**I brought a hand up into his hair while the other hand gripped the sheets while my body writhed beneath him. However, just when I thought I had had enough he pulled away following his original path kissing down past my belly button to my panty line. Before I knew it, his hands were on my hips ripping my panties off me in one fell swoop. **

**I had assumed he was just anxious to be inside me but instead of removing his underwear as I had hoped he spread my legs apart and his head went to the apex of my thighs. I could feel his warm breath against my wet sex building the anticipation. Finally, he began kissing and licking, his tongue delving inside me, tasting every inch. I gripped the sheets while moaning incoherently; my hips thrust upwards meeting his mouth, my body begging him to go deeper. **

**His thumb began caressing my sensitive nub causing me to cry out 'Oh God!' before panting heavily and mewling. It were as though he were using my body to compose music and at any moment, I was going to reach the crescendo. **

-break

Despite what my brother believed not only did sex not alarm me, I was well versed in the art of lovemaking. I had yet to experience it first hand but knew the INS and OUTS of it. Therefore, I used my knowledge and deductive skills to their full potential. This woman had me realize it was okay to care and made me feel good emotions again, it was only right to help her feel good emotions as well. That was what people who cared for each other did right make each other feel good. Right now, I was making her feel really good if her moans were any indication they were seven percent louder than before. The way she was bucking and writhing told me she was close to climax.

I just like her had also wanted to know what she tasted like would she be as sweet down here as her lips, but she was even sweeter like the cherry preserves I loved on scones as a child. I could feel my self harden and lengthen as was customary when a male was aroused as I was now.

Finally, it became too much as my body ached to know what was so marvelous about coupling that made people talk about it so. I pulled away from her amused at her whimpers taking my undies off before coming back positioning myself between her legs. As I entered her, my mind was not prepared for the warm tight sheath she provided. All coherent thought and deductive reasoning went out the window as my brain shut down and my body took over giving way to long deep strokes.

Her legs wrapped around me forcing me in deeper than I thought possible. Her hips met mine thrust for thrust. My thrusting continued as I began suckling her nipples again enjoying the way she cried out and tightened against me. Having only read about it I wasn't prepared for the onslaught of pleasure as she moaned and tightened her sheath against my cock.

Part of my deductive brain wasn't completely asleep as I thought but was active and guiding me to bringing this woman to climax. Her breathing had increased, moaning louder, body tighter and back arched told me she was close. A few more well aimed fast deep thrusts while cupping her large breast caused her to reach a hard climax. She began crying out my name as wave after wave crashed into me causing me to spill my own seed bringing me to an earth-shattering climax.

Solving crimes, besting criminals even beating Moriarty couldn't compare to the pleasure I just felt all because of this woman. Perhaps while I wait for my time to come out of hiding and reveal that Moriarty was indeed the fraud not I, I won't be a bored as I thought now having something and someone to occupy my locomotive mind.

I lay beside her our breathing slowly becoming normal again. She turned her glowing face towards me. "So that was the experiment you wanted to conduct."

"Yes."

"But why?"

"I wanted to see if I could make you forgive me."

She giggled. "Really?"

"Did it work?"

"Yeah actually it did, especially if we can do more of that while you're here besides I know you did what you had to because you believe it was the right thing to do and it was to protect everyone. But you really should tell John you didn't hear him on the phone he's utterly distraught over your death, he thinks his best friend died."

"I know I saw him when he went to my grave it was then I realized just how close of friends we had become. It took all of my strength not to tell him but even to tell him now would put him at risk. Moriarty has friends out there waiting for me to possibly return I can't tell John until I am certain I can come back safely no matter how long it takes."

"You do have a point I had forgotten Moriarty's web expanded far and wide. It's going to be hard to keep this from them but I would want anything to happen to Mrs. Hudson, John or especially my uncle. However, I can't keep calling you Sherlock if someone's hears or put two and two together it would not bode well. Moriarty may very well have connections as far as here."

"I have thought of that, I have decided on a new name that would suit me while I remain in hiding."

"So what's the name you chose?"

"Benedict, Benedict Sigerson."

"Hmm...Benedict, it suits you. Fine Benedict it is."

She smiled at me and for the first time since this whole ordeal started, I allowed my self to not only care but also to rest. She snuggled into my arms. I pulled the covers up around us burying my nose into her hair smelling the soft familiar perfume, I gave her forehead a kiss making her smile before we both drifted off to sleep.

A/N: So to my reviewer **The Yoshinator** you were quite right so digital cupcake for you! Well that's the end folks. I had fun and perhaps after I finish my Phantom of the Opera fic I'll do the full fic for this like I had wanted that does have a different plot and OC but same ol' Sherlock. Unless you guys want me to right a full fic using this OC, which I would not be opposed to if enough of you want it. I am but a servant to my readers. So let me know what you guys thought. And thank you to everyone who gave their feedback silent and written. I love you all.


End file.
